Suspiros de Angel
by Mena A'Sakura
Summary: Ulquiorra es un joven militar azotado por el cruel látigo del tiempo, orihime es la mejor amiga de su hermana Nell y esta algo sola despues de que su ex la dejara, pronto se daran cuenta que son el uno para el otro, cap 9 up
1. el adios

**Suspiros de ángel**

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Adiós

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, un AU bonito UlquiHime que es mi pareja favorita de Bleach, disfrútenlo.

El dia antes de darme cuenta que con él no tenía ningún futuro, me quede despierta hasta tarde. Desde hace un tiempo, desde que conoció a esa chica supe que algo andaba mal, ya no me miraba como antes, con esos ojos llenos de amor, deseo, llenos de…. Porque no me miras kurozaki-kun? Cuando todo acabo yo lo encontré junto a ella, la razón personificada del porque sus ojos abandonaron los míos.

-Orihime, eso no es cierto, yo no lo haría, lo juro-

-¿A no? no tienes que explicarme nada, ya lo sabía-

-¿C-como?-

-Yo se lo dije Ichigo, ella es mi amiga, no me gusta guardarle secretos-

-Te lo agradezco Rukia-san-

-Orihime y-yo…-

-Quiero el divorcio Ichigo-

-Solo quiero que no me guardes rencores, te valoro mucho como amiga-

-No será como antes ¿entiendes? Esto se acabo-

-Por favor Orihime-

-Ojala no nos volvamos a ver Ichigo Kurozaki-

-Orihime, yo…-

-¡Lárgate y haz tu propia vida!, ¡no te basta con arruinársela a los demás!, ¡vete con la poca dignidad que te queda!-

-Adiós Orihime-san- concluyo Rukia y se marcho dejándolos solos.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Ichigo-

El se retiro como todo perro con la cola entre las patas. Nunca pensé que lo llegaría a odiar tanto como ahora "¡te odio ichigo, te odio, te odio, te odio!" ¿No fue suficiente el amor que te di?, ¿fui mala esposa? , ¿Qué hice mal?

-Orihime, la mudanza ha llegado-

-Tadski-san estaré en contacto con todos ustedes, lo prometo-

-¿Seguro que quieres irte? Aun hay tiempo de cancelar todo-

-Será mejor irme y comenzar de nuevo, Nell dijo que puedo mudarme con ella-

-Te extrañaremos- dijo Urio.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo grupal y me subí al auto.

-Adiós- fue lo último que les dije a todos a Shad, Rukia, Tadski, Urio

-Estas feliz, ella se ha ido y es tu culpa- Ichigo se quedo en silencio.

¡Hola! Perdón por lo de Ichigo pero debía ponerle algo de antagonismo, ¿qué les ha parecido?


	2. hola

**Suspiros de ángel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaper-2: Hola

Hi, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, les voy a pedir que me den consejos para mejorar este fic, si hay algo que quieren que agregue no duden en pedirlo, este es mi primer fic y debo admitir que ME FALTA INSPIRACION, me pueden aconsejar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 5:30 y un pequeño ángel, cuyas alas habían sido cortadas por un bastardo peli naranja, estaba acurrucada entre la blancura de las sabanas, hacia mucho frio, afuera nevaba mucho, me levante, me vestí y se me prepare para salir. Está bien, no era un apartamento muy grande. La mañana era fría, la nieve no había dejado de caer, los árboles del parque estaban desnudos y cubiertos de nieve, el lago estaba congelado. Quien iría a estar allí a esa hora, a decir verdad, desde que me aleje de Ichigo, suelo evitar a todos, ya no me gusta la gente, desde hace un año, dudo que me vuelva a gustar, básicamente he dejado de sonreír.

Mientas me distraía con un hermoso lago congelado, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Era un joven alto, vestía de negro, su piel era digna de confundirse con la nieve, esa mirada triste, me suena familiar, lo he visto antes, yo me quede idiotizada, el seguía distraído con el lago, hasta que noto mi presencia, sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde, no pude evitar el rubor que se empezaba a notar en mi rostro, el se limitaba a mirarme con frialdad, el sonido de las palomas al levantar vuelo me despertó de ese trance y me distraje, devolví mi mirada adonde se encontraba el poseedor de aquellos ojos.

-¿Adonde se fue?

- … -

Me fui lejos un segundo, me quede plantada en el recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos que cautivaron mi atención.

-Me esperaste mucho- dijo una chica peli verde mientras daba un salto.

-¡Nell acabas de matarme del susto! –

- Yo te veo viva, no fuiste al instituto, ¿paso algo malo?

-Solo quería estar un rato a solas- ella llevaba una sonrisa de cara completa, Nell sonríe mucho pero no así.

-te noto muy feliz-

-Hoy llego mi hermano de Irak, me alegro que se haya tomado unas vacaciones, de verdad lo necesitaba –

-¿Irak?, es militar-

-El es un perro del gobierno-

-Pobrecito-

-Bueno, su trabajo lo obliga a quedarse despierto hasta tarde,-

-¿Qué tipo de función hace?-

-Has oído hablar sobre un famoso militar franco tirador que….-

-¿Estás diciendo que tu hermano es el famoso Ulquiorra Cifer del que todas hablan? Eso no te lo creo-

-Bueno…-

-Es una broma ¿cierto?,-

-¿Quién te conto sobre él? Y a que te refieres con todas, además ¿desde cuándo se fotografían militares en pleno combate?-

-Nell, en la escuela todas las chicas hablan de él, incluso Tadski por el chat, me contaron que los militares aparecen en la sección cool de una revista-

-No imaginaba que mi hermano fuera tan popular-

-Bueno, no lo he visto nunca, ¿me lo presentas?-

-Cuando quieras, te invito a cenar-

-Gracias Nell-

* suena el teléfono*

-discúlpame un segundo orihime-

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS METIDA NELL!-

-Grimmjow-sama, no tienes que gritarme-

-Sabes cuantas horas de mi valioso tiempo te he estado esperando enfrente de la academia, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en el parque-

-No te muevas, voy para allá-

*cuelga el teléfono*

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Claramente-

-Así es mi primo-

-¿Valioso tiempo?-

-Bueno, Grimmjow Jaquerjacks es el primo y abogado de Ulquiorra, y aunque aparentan odiarse a muerte, ellos son buenos amigos-

-¡NELL!-

No recuerdo la última vez que vi un Ferrari azul tan hermoso (y caro) como ese.

-Me esperaste mucho-

-Orihime debo irme, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Bueno yo….-

-Vamos, será divertido, te presentare a toda mi familia -

-Nell no se comportarme frente a gente tan importante-

-Créeme, a ellos no les importa eso-

*Suena el claxon del auto*

-Nell, no tengo todo el dia-

-De acuerdo-

-Primito, te presento a Inue Orihime, ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Nell mientras se acomodaban dentro del auto.

-Es un placer conocerte muñeca, mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaquerjacks, abogado para servirte-

-El placer es mío señor-

-No tienes que actuar con tanto respeto-

-De acuerdo, ummm… ¿Grimmjow-san?-

-Así está mejor-

Nunca pensé que fuera un viaje tan largo, bueno…. El joven Grimmjow parece ser una buena persona, tiene cara de gato, y un Ferrari muy bello.

-Miren por la ventana-

-DIOS, es-esa-¿esa es tu casa Nell?- tartamudeo reprochándose internamente por el acto.

-No es algo de lo que fuéramos a presumir ¿cierto Grimmjow?-

-Claro que no-

Era una mansión exageradamente grande de un color blanco, tiene un jardín con hermosas rosas de color blanco, muy elegante. Grimmjow condujo hasta un parqueo de autos, a los lados estaban dos autos, un bello Ferrari de colección de color azul noche y del otro lado un Lamborghini _(creo que así se escribe)_ murciélago de color negro.

- El Ferrari es de mi padre Sosuke Aizen y el murciélago de mi hermano Ulquiorra-

Al salir del auto mire detalladamente ese hermoso lugar, tenia delicadas enredaderas que arropaban las paredes, los sirvientes venían de aquí para allá.

-Orihime ¿quieres ver nuestro salón de la fama?-

-B-bueno no quiero molestar-

-Hime-san, mi casa es tu casa-

Por dentro hay un enorme salón con pinturas, decoraciones etc. Tenía dos escaleras a los lados que llevaban a las torres, al subirlas llegamos al *salón de la fama* como decía la entrada a esta. Al entrar, vi un pasillo, una pared tenia enormes pinturas de los habitantes de ese exageradamente enorme lugar.

-Bueno Orihime- dijo mientras nos parábamos frente a la primera pintura.

-ella es mi prima Tia Halibel, ella es…..-

-La mejor diseñadora de este siglo-

-Entonces ya la conoces-

-Me encantan sus diseños, ella es genial-

-Gracias lindura-

-U-usted es la señorita Halibel-

-Un placer conocerte-

-El placer es mío- Era una joven morena, llevaba un vestido de color blanco con encaje negro, tenía un abrigo de piel sintética de tigre blanco.

-Ejem… siguiendo por aquí, el hombre que está en esta pintura es Barragan Luisbernand, es nuestro abuelo y el dueño de la mejor empresa licorera del continente- Dijo Halibel.

-Este joven es Coyote Starck y la niña a su lado es su hija Lilinet, Starck es el famoso arquitecto que diseño este palacio, LAS NOCHES- dijo Grimmjow.

-El es Zyael Aporro, mi primo y el mejor cirujano, el amo del bisturí y el es Nnoritra que tiene el mejor centro de rehabilitación de animales no domésticos.

-Bueno ya conoces a Grimmjow y a mí, estos tres hombres son hermanos y fundadores de esta familia, el mayor que está en el medio es el señor Aizen, a su derecha mi tío y padre de Grimmjow y Zyael, el es Gin Ichimaru por apellido de su esposa, y a la izquierda esta Towsen padre de Halibel y Nnoritra-

Realmente Nell tiene una familia enorme, de todas las pinturas de ellos me quede mirando lo que son sin duda los ojos más hermosos que he visto en una pintura.

-u-ummm, Orihime-kun-

-e-eh ¿Qué?-

-Si lo sé, Cifer-sama es muy lindo- dijo Halibel soltando una risilla.

-N-no, no es eso-

*suena música de piano* (Love me-Yiruma)

-Ulquiorra está tocando-

-¿El toca piano?-

-A él le gusta mucho la música clásica-

-Bienvenida a Las Noches señorita Orihime-

-Usted debe ser el señor Aizen, es un placer conocerlo-

-El placer es mío señorita-

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-

-Mi hija Nell me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-

-Ya veo, oye Nell, aun no me has contado sobre tu hermano-

-Bueno, Ulquiorra es del tipo callado-

-¿Callado?-

-Ulquiorra es prácticamente mudo, el habla, pero no es del tipo de persona que inicia una conversación-

-Bueno me retiro a descansar-

-Adiós Grimmjow-san-

-Adiós primito-

-También me iré a dormir, un placer conocerte Orihime-

-Adiós Halibel-

-Orihime debo pedirte disculpas-

-¿Por qué Nell?-

-¿Viste la hora?-

-11:30 pm, ¡¿cómo tardamos tanto?-

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-

-P-pero señor Aizen, yo no podría-

-Vamos Hime-san, será divertido-

-Y-yo…. Yo…. Está bien-

*termina la canción de piano*

Después de lo que sería una agradable cena, Nell me prestó una piyama, me di un baño de agua tibia, no recuerdo la última vez que me di uno, el tal Ulquiorra no bajo a cenar, Nell dijo que por eso está muy delgado, ¿desde cuándo dormir se me hace tan difícil? Y, ¿Por qué me está interesando tanto el tal Ulquiorra?… en fin, recuerdo levantarme de la cama, procure no despertar a nadie, me dirige al balcón de esa casa, la luna llena, los sonidos de la noche, la nieve cayendo, y casi no había nubes en el cielo oscuro, era hermoso, pero antes de entrar al balcón, me detuve al escuchar un canto clásico de gente fina.

-¿El himno a la felicidad?-

Alguien estaba tarareando la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven, eran los mismos hermosos y distraídos ojos que vi en el parque.

-¿U-ulquiorra?-

El me miro, un gato angora descansaba entre sus brazos, llevaba unos audífonos puestos y un reproductor mp3 en el bolsillo.

-Tú debes ser Inue Orihime-

.

.

.

_Continuara_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, lamento dejarlos con la duda de lo que pasara pero ya verán en el capítulo 3, si consigo al menos un comentario no borrare este fic, necesito unos consejitos para seguir mejorando, sayonara._


	3. y al final de los dias nos conocemos

**SUSPIROS DE ANGEL**

Capitulo:3 lagrimas de ángel.

Hola, este es el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y que les allá gustado el fic hasta ahora. Bueno, no quiero hacerlos esperar.

-Tú debes ser Inue Orihime-

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-

-¿Cómo supiste el mío?-

-Bueno… Nell me ha contado sobre usted-

-Ella me ha contado sobre ti, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-No tengo muchas ganas de dormir-

-Ya veo, somos dos desvelados-

Orihime se quedo unos segundos observando al gato que tenía en brazos, era una hermosa cría de angora de color negro, luego se dirigió hacia sus ojos, el estaba sonriendo, pero no podía ocultarlo, el estaba realmente triste, pero su rostro decía que estaba tranquilo, miles de emociones empezaron a fluir alrededor de la cabeza de la chica, esa mirada, sentía como si la quemara, pero no dolía, en ese momento se abrase y me apoyaba de la pared junta a Cifer-sama. Hay más tristeza en sus ojos que el que ha visto en toda su vida, dirigió la mirada al suelo, yo no quería quedarse en silencio así que…

-¿A usted le gusta la música clásica?- Tenía que poner una conversación, no era muy buena en eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Hace un segundo tarareaba el himno a la felicidad-

-Bueno, esa es mi favorita, ¿quieres escuchar? – dijo mientras le pasaba un extremo del audífono.

-Y te gusta tararear- dijo mientras se ponía el audífono-

-Cantar es bueno, alegra el alma, es una muestra de lo lejos que ha llegado la cultura humana, ¿no lo crees?-

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes?, cuando llegue aquí, básicamente todos sabían mi nombre-

-Aquí todos saben tu nombre, le agradas mucho a Nell, te consideramos como otra de la familia-

-Me siento alagada-

-Tranquila- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Aquí nadie muerde-inconscientemente Orihime dio un paso hacia atrás.

El la miro algo confundido.

-¿Dije o icé algo malo?-

-N-no, es que yo, soy así desde que me traiciono mi esposo-

-Entiendo-

Definitivamente él era buena persona, Orihime estaba confundida, se estaba empezando a sonrojar y cada vez mas empezaba a interesarle conocer a ese estoico joven. Bueno… ella me quedo a su lado escuchando música, eran ya las 2:05am de la mañana, en un segundo estaba muy cansada, pero no quería dormir, quería quedarse a lado del joven ojos de esmeralda, pero en un solo segundo, inconscientemente, se desmallo, al darse cuenta de esto ya era tarde y espero el dolor del caer en el suelo.

-¿estás bien?-

Por cursi que parezca, el la había tomado de la espalda, fue allí cuando se quedo increíblemente roja, no pudo evitarlo al sentir los fríos brazos de aquel joven envolviendo su cuerpo.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir, te vez cansada niña-

-T-ti-tienes razón-

El la custodio hasta la habitación, ella seguía algo sonrojada, entre a la habitación y el siguió a la suya con su bonito gato angora siguiéndolo.

-¡Cifer-sama!- dijo sin despertar a nadie.

-Dime-

-M-me ha agradado conocerte y pasar este rato contigo- o/o

El me brindo una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-

El se marcho, ella entro a la habitación, su cara tenía un leve sonrojo pero…el estaba triste, su mirada lo decía todo.

_Al día siguiente _

El iba bajando la escalera y ella cruzando el pasillo.

-Buenos días Cifer-sama-

-Buenos días Orihime-

Mientras Aizen, Grimmjow y Nell se miraban extrañados, Grimmjow pregunto.

-Eh… ¿ya se conocen?-

-La conocí ayer en la noche-

-Aja- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa maligna.

-Primero llega Orihime una chica hermosa y ahora Ulquiorra se pone suavecito como un suero-

La pobre chica se puso roja como el tomate y Ulquiorra puso cara de perro rabioso dándole tremenda patada a Grimmjow que quedo parapléjico en el suelo.

-¡BASTARDO!- exclamo un realmente molesto Ulquiorra que sale cuando Grimmjow se pasa, hasta salió una vena al estilo anime en la frente.

La sonrisa de la chica se extendió de un lado de la cara al otro soltando unas cuantas risitas mientras Aizen, Nell y Nnoritra que se nos unió más tarde se ahogaban de la risa.

Solo me salió decir-se lo merece- antes de reírme también.

-Lo admito, Grimmjow es experto en sacarme de quicio-

-S-si, tu eres experto en golpearme inesperadamente fuerte- dijo un adolorido Grimmjow.

-Se los aseguro, eso es lo que más le molesta de mi, el quiere matarme, pero él no lo hará porque sabe que es una forma de suicidio-

-Orihime-kun, debemos irnos al instituto-

_*suspiro*_ -si-

-Que pasa Orihime, ir a clases es algo bueno- dijo Aizen al ver mi cara de disgusto.

-No es por la escuela, es que, no me gusta ir sabiendo que la berrinchuda, presumida y soberbia Rukia Kuchiki va a burlarse de mí y a presumir sobre lo lindo que es algo que ella tiene-

Después de lo de Ichigo ella se puso tan presumida, creo que estaba celosa de mí pero por eso no tuvo que ponerse tan insoportable.

-Adivinare, es la más popular de la escuela-

-Así es Cifer-sama, por eso se cree más que todo el mundo-

-Tengo una idea, hoy seré yo quien las lleve a clase-

- :3 me encanta tus perversas ideas Ulquiorra-

-Son todo un orgullo Nell-

Al pararse ese increíble auto que tenia las ventanas alzadas, _(ósea no se veía el interior y recuerden que es un caro Lamborghini )_todas las chicas se asombraron, pues era un auto increíble, la primera en darse vuelta fue la chica más popular, presumida, berrinchuda, de ese tipo de personas que tiene un enorme complejo de superioridad por tener una familia un poquito adinerada, ropa de moda, un lindo auto y un chico que se considera el más guapo de la academia, sip, el bastardo de Ichigo, estoy hablando de la insoportablemente presumida de Rukia, que se quedo mirando el auto con una sonrisita _de "voy a conquistar a este sea quien sea para presumir en la escuela"_ al salir el señor súper lindo del momento, el joven Ulquiorra, cosa que hiso que todas las chicas salieran a fuera y otras a alzar la cabeza por las ventanas, con una chaqueta de cuero enzima de una camisa blanca, pantalones largos y negros, y unos lentes de sol que lo hacían ver como todo un supermega Boy, todas las chicas incluyendo a Rukia se quedaron boca abiertas y verdes de la envidia al ver esta famosa persona abrir la puerta, tomarme de la mano para ayudarme a salir y después a Nell.

Todas empezaron a murmurar diciendo: -Dios ese es Ulquiorra!- -Es taaaaan lindo- -Increíble que Orihime lo conozca- -Mira a Rukia, se muere de la envidia-

-Hermanito: 3 todas ellas quieren tu teléfono-

_*suspiro y gotita anime*_ -Lo sé Nell-

-Gracias por traernos Cifer-sama-

-Las vendré a buscar a la salida-

El resto del día al parecer se fue rápido, ni siquiera presto atención a la clase ni a las miraditas dudosas de todas las demás chicas, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, su mirada seguía plantada en el, tenía ganas de conocerlo a fondo, de saber quién es y como es, le encantaban esos ojos tan verdes como la misma sabana africana, _*suspiro*, _Ulquiorra. Solo le salió susurrar en todo el día:

-Estas… triste, ¿cierto Cifer-sama?-

Ese día, Ulquiorra dejo a Orihime en casa y se llevo a Nell en el auto, se metió en la ducha, y se preparo para cenar, no tenía nada que hacer, y las vacaciones empezaban hoy así que estaba aburrida.

Orihime se dispuso a salir, no hacia tanto frio aunque la nieve empezaba a caer, el parque donde ahora se encontraba estaba vacío, se detuvo a observar el lago congelado, justo como aquella vez…

-Cifer-sama-

Orihime se dio cuenta de que el joven de ojos verdes estaba parado viendo el lago, en ese momento, no tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa, su mirada estaba más triste que antes, el noto su presencia en un segundo.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde para estar por aquí?-

-Es que… no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa-

-Que sorpresa verte aquí-

-Siempre me ha gustado este parque y su hermoso lago-

-Es hermoso-

-Te molesta si… me quedo un momento-

-Claro que no-

-Gracias-

-Después de todo… disfruto mucho tu compañía-

Orihime se ruborizo un poco ante la confesión del chico, Ulquiorra se limito a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella no podía negarlo, podía sentir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cada vez que el la miraba, como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, como sus mejillas se volvían rosadas al simple contacto visual, solo se pregunto, -¿será… amor?-

-Me alaga, Cifer-sama-

-Orihime… no tienes que actuar con tanto respeto hacia mí-

-Es que usted es merecedor de respeto-

-Bien, si tienes tanto respeto hacia mí, te daré el permiso para que me llames por mi nombre-

-De acuerdo… Ulquiorra-

Ellos se quedaron unos minutos viéndose directo a los ojos, en silencio, tratando de entrar en el alma de cada uno, el sonido del viento frio del invierno los sorprendió, despertándolos de ese trance, Orihime que no llevaba abrigo se abraso al sentir el frio. Ulquiorra como todo un caballero que es, envolvió su chaqueta alrededor de ella, cosa que hiso que la chica soltara un sonrojo notable, y el no tardo en notarlo.

-Hummm, U-Ulquiorra…-

-No hay problema, la necesitas más que yo-

-Gracias-

-Orihime… ¿me acompañarías a un sitio que quiero mostrarte?

-Uh… claro-

-Bien, pero cierra los ojos-

Orihime, un poco nerviosa, acepto la invitación del chico, el tomo su mano guiándola justo a donde él quería, Orihime empezó a sentir el viento en su rostro cuando…

-Ya llegamos, ábrelos-

-¡Es… es… es hermoso!-

Era una colina hermosa, desde ella se podía ver la ciudad, se acerco un poco hacia ulquiorra cuando tropezó cayendo entre sus brazos.

-P-perdón… tobillos frágiles-

-¿"Frágiles"?, debes tener más cuidado, "tobillos frágiles"-

Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo mirando aquel paisaje, pero… para ella eso no se comparaba a lo que sus ojos observaban, esos ojos tan verdes, con ese iris parecido al de un gato, en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que el también la miraba, en completo silencio, ella podía sentir su respiración chocar suavemente en sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta, el no la había soltado, ella se recostó de su pecho, escuchando sus calmados latidos.

_Continuará… _

_***XD***************************************Ulquihime__***************Ichiruki__***************************************************XD***_

Dios, que le pondré a este fic ahora, ni siquiera yo se que le pondré…

Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo ok. _Sayonara…_


	4. El pasado, se quedara?

**Suspiros de Ángel**

Capitulo 4- el pasado, ¿se quedara?

Hello! Este es el capitulo 3, a ver si les gusta (ojala), gracias por sus reviews, realmente me motivan, este capítulo es corto y trágico, enzima de para cuando terminen de leer, notaran que en este fic no existe el tiempo, en fin:

La mañana era fría, mientras la nieve dibujaba en su ventana, su mirada fija en ella, la noche anterior la paso muy bien, conversaron y conocieron un poco mas de ellos, y ella cada vez más se interesaba por el de ojos verdes, aunque no tenía ganas, porque hacia un frio del demonio y daban ganas de quedarse durmiendo, miro el reloj, 6:50 am.

-¡JODER!-

Como era de costumbre Orihime se levanto faltando 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Aun no se acostumbraba a las miradas celosas de las demás chicas, pero no era algo que le importara.

Aunque llevaba conociendo a Ulquiorra por todo un mes, no sabía porque a veces pareciera como que sentía dolor, como si algo le estuviera doliendo, la preocupación porque algo le pasara aumentaba cada vez que eso ocurría, después de las clases, se fue con Nell a la mansión de la familia a estudiar.

-Se me olvidaba, Orihime podrías llevarle estas notificaciones del ejército a Ulquiorra-

-Eh? Claro Nell-

Con toda la inocencia del mundo, se dirigía a la habitación del francotirador, pero ulquiorra estaba recién bañado, y en pantalones largos y negros (como de costumbre) preguntándose que prenda usaría ese día.

-Llegaron las notificaciones ulquiooooooooooor… -

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, no solo por ver a ulquiorra sin camisa, si no lo que había en su espalda, era una cicatriz enorme, cubría toda la parte superior de su espalda, bajando como una pequeña línea hasta su cadera, Orihime se quedo atónita, cientos de dudas empezaron recorrer su cabeza.

-…Esto… déjalas hay-

-C-claro-

-Y toca la puerta antes de entrar-

-Lo siento-

Al marcharse ella, en el rostro de chico una mirada triste y vacía apareció, al recordar el pasado, lo que ocurrió, lo que quedo, y lo que en el futuro quedara.

_***********Flashback************* _

_Segunda guerra mundial, _**(**_**en este fic no existe el tiempo)**__, un pequeño pueblo en España, Polonia para ser exacto, yacía tranquilo, con extraño silencio que recorría hasta lo más profundo de la academia de entrenamiento, los conflictos políticos entre países y pueblos, rebeliones y demás desastres habían ido tan lejos que en ese pequeño pueblillo se estaban reclutando jóvenes y adultos por petición de estados unidos debido al ataque por parte del imperio chino a una base marina llamada per harpor , él y un grupo de afortunados fueron seleccionados para una tarea en especial, personalmente le cayó como un balde de agua fría el hecho de que su padre el señor Aizen fue reclutado para participar en esa absurda guerra, lo que comenzó como un conflicto entre naciones se convirtió en una rebelión, luego en una guerra civil y ahora se ha convertido en oficialmente, una guerra._

_Salió corriendo hacia su hogar a contar su afortunada noticia, aunque los jadeos lo mantenían callado, dentro del gritaba a todo pulmón._

_-¡Me-me han escogido!, ¡Seré un francotirador que defenderá a su país!, ¡Soy lo mejor del mundo!-_

_*jadeos*_

_-¡Se supone que no debo contárselo a nadie, pero por lo menos a mi madre se lo debo decir!-_

_*Tropiezo*_

_-¡Mi jefe es muy amable y también mis compañeros!, ¡Ya no me siento solo!-_

_Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande_

_-¡No me importa que papa se haya tenido que ir también, no me siento solo!-_

_Ya puede ver la entrada hacia su casa_

_-¡Así que mira mama, mírame!-_

_Entra con mucha emoción._

_-¡OLLE MADRE!...-_

_En ese instante, una alarma, unos disparos y unos gritos se escucharon en el centro de esa colonia, los alemanes penetraron en una de las colonias más pequeñas e importantes de Europa, pronto se empezaron a escuchar las bombas y granadas, todo en unos 15 segundos se fue al infierno para el joven Ulquiorra que apenas tenía 13 años. _

_Una granada entro rompiendo la ventana justo a un lado de el chico, con apenas unos segundos para echarse a correr, exploto, al salir arrastrándose de los escombros, trato de ponerse en pie, pero por el esfuerzo y el tremendo impacto que lo mantenía prácticamente anestesiado, empezó a escupir sangre, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda y al voltearse a ver…_

_-¿Qué?, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!-_

_La herida en su espalda fue producida por un escombro que le cayó encima en la explosión, un grito salió al sentir el horrendo dolor en la espalda, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, se arrastro hacia una colina y al dirigir la mirada al pueblo quedo perplejo mientras las tropas de la Alemania nazi empezaban a retirarse después de hacer su trabajo, todo estaba en llamas, por la pérdida de sangre empezó a marearse, volvió a escupir y cayó muerto de frio en la grama, lo último que paso por su cabeza fueron sus hermanos, Grimmjow que solo tenía 11 y Nell que apenas era una bebe, estaban lejos con el abuelo Barragan en estados unidos, al fin y al cabo, cayo desmallado y ahí se quedo._

_Un equipo de personas había salido a buscar sobrevivientes, y no tardaron en encontrar a un casi muerto entre un charco de sangre._

_Lo habían anestesiado hace un par de horas y parecía estar dormido. Una enfermera entro a la habitación. Su mirada se veía algo apagada._

_-Oh, ¿estás despierto?, ¿desde hace cuanto?-_

_El no quiso contestarle._

_-¿Eres mudo o no quieres hablarme?-_

_El volteo la cabeza para el otro lado de habitación._

_-De acuerdo, no quieres hablar-_

_En la puerta del refugió estaba serrada, y un perro, al escuchar una presencia que se acercaba empezó a ladrar._

_-Silencio Floyd, los pacientes tienen que dormir-_

_Tres militares españoles entraron por la puerta._

_-¡Hey!, ¡Solo familiares de las pacientes pueden estar aquí!-_

_-Se a quien estoy buscando-_

_Recorrió los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta encontrar al que buscaba. A su hijo._

_Una mirada triste y preocupada apareció en el rostro del señor Aizen. _

_-¿Oiga Aizen encontró a su hijo?, o, dios-_

_-Hola, padre-_

_-Hijo-_

_******fin del flashback******_

Fue una tarde en la cual no salió de su habitación, y por extraño que sea haya vuelto el clima, no había parado de llover, se sentó en su cama y colgó la mirada en la ventana, la luna perfectamente clara y curvada, la lluvia ligada con las luces de la ciudad, era hermoso.

**toc-toc**

-Entra-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, Orihime-

-No bajaste a cenar-

-…No tengo hambre-

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, y el no tardo en notar su cara de preocupación.

-¿Y tú, estas bien?-

-Lo lamento, creo que esta tarde te ice recordar algo malo-

-Eta bien-

Sin darse cuenta, ellos se habían acercado bastante.

-Ese tipo de cosas… se quedan en esta habitación y nunca salen-

Ellos estaban demasiado cerca, ¡demasiado!, Orihime se recostó del hombro de Ulquiorra, y el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer, el tomo la mejilla de la chica con su mano derecha.

-Si quieres, esto también puede quedarse aquí-

Dijo al darle un beso suave en los labios, los ojos de Orihime se abrieron rápidamente, para la chica fue como experimentar las mejores emociones combinadas en una sola, fueron unos largos 5 segundos. El la soltó, no era su intención asfixiar a la chica, ella apoyo su frente en el pecho de él mientras recobraba la respiración, y con el sonrojo presente se quedaron contemplando la lluvia en la ventana.

-Dime, Orihime, ¿se quedara aquí?-

-…creo que… lo mejor es que se quede-

-Tal vez… tienes razón-

_Hello, revele algo del pasado de Ulquiorra eh, gracias por sus reviews. Sip, se que querrán matarme, descuartizarme, colgarme, hervirme, hacerme todo tipo de tortura conocida etc. Tal vez tarde un poco en hacer el próximo ;) _

_Gracias por los reviews_


	5. la sombra sigilosa

**Suspiros de Ángel**

Cap 5: TU.

HOOOOOOLA! Este es el capitulo 5!, el último capítulo se que los sorprendió, AVISO: estoy en proceso de mudanza así que tardare para hacer y subir los capítulos, en fin:

**********************************************************X3***************************************************************

***_flashback***_

_-Y entonces, cual es el pronóstico-_

_-Le seré sincera Aizen, tendrá suerte si su hijo sobrevive las próximas 24 horas-_

_-¿Q-que es lo que ocurre?-_

_-Ha perdido demasiada sangre, y encima, hemos encontrado una extraña infección que hace que su sistema inmune se desequilibre y se rechace, se está atacando a sí mismo, destruyendo el área en donde se aloja la bacteria en un intento desesperado por erradicarla, justo en el pecho-_

_-Entonces, pone en peligro su vida-_

_-Si en las próximas 24 no muere por un paro respiratorio, posiblemente escupirá sangre hasta la muerte-_

_Aizen bajo la cabeza y se agarro la frente, le era tan frustrante verlo ahí postrado en una cama, conectado a un respirador artificial, y con el corazón apenas latiendo. _

_-hay muchos pacientes, demasiados, con tan pocos recursos, solo nos queda orar porque dios se apiade de su hijo y de todos los pacientes-_

_Se sentó, tratando de calmarse un poco, miro la imagen de Jesús en la pared, y su compañero le dijo:_

_-Sera cuestión de fe, depende solo de él y de dios. _

_La respiración de Ulquiorra era pausada y rápida, sus pulmones hacían lo que fuera para conseguir algo de aire, y el insoportable dolor que le causaba esa herida lo mantenía forzadamente inmóvil, la fiebre a temperatura máxima y empapado en sudor, unas horas después estaba bien, y después empeoraba, sin embargo guardaba silencio sepulcral, aunque se sentía como alma que se la lleva el diablo, no decía absolutamente nada, podía escuchar claramente lo que la doctora decía, empezó a sentir una sensación algo extraña e el pecho, sintió un horrendo dolor como si lo estuvieran torturando, escupió otra gran cantidad de sangre y al igual que sus signos vitales, callo medio muerto y apenas consiente._

_-¡Otra vez!- grito una enfermera._

_-¡EL resucitador y al quirófano!, ¡AHORA!-_

_-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡EL SISTEMA INMUNE ESTA RECHASANDO TODO MEDICAMENTO! ¡NO HACEPTA NADA!- dijo mientras las convulsiones se agravaban-_

_-¡QUE DEMO….!-_

_-¿L-lo está…? ¡¿LO ESTA RECHASANDO? ¡IMPOSIBLE!-_

_-¡MIERDA! ¡CARGUEN A 500, DEPEJEN!-_

_-¡DOCTOR NO HAY PULSO, LO PERDEMOS!-_

_-1-2-3, ¡DESPEJEN!-_

_-¡SIN PULSO, EL CORAZON NO RESPONDE!-_

_-A 600, ¡JODER QUEDATE CON NOSOTROS!, ¡DESPEJEN!-_

_Un suspiro de alivio por parte de los presentes, aunque eran lentos, ese corazoncito estaba latiendo, recupero la respiración y la fiebre bajo, después de esa recaída no era un pronóstico muy alentador, era más bien… deprimente._

_-Es demasiado para solo un niño-_

_-Doctor, ¿ahora que?-_

_-Suero por intravenosa y anestesia, vamos a operarlo-_

_-¿operarlo?, ¿para que?-_

_-Bueno Aizen, el sistema inmune ataca el área donde se aloja la bacteria provocando hemorragias y laceraciones en los pulmones, deberíamos operar para curar las heridas provocadas , no podemos matar a esa cosa pero podemos ganar tiempo y buscar algo que mantenga vivo a su hijo, después de todo siempre suceden milagros en los hospitales-_

_***fin del flashback***_

El estaba acostado en su cama, pensando tan pasivamente como siempre lo hacía, era muy temprano para dormir, ya le era suficiente con o deprimente de su profesión, donde trabaja, que es lo que hace y encima una enfermedad incurable que apenas hay 5 casos en todo el mundo, miro detenidamente la ventana y se quedo pensando.

-Se supone… se supone que eso paso hace años-

Recordó cuando ella vio la cicatriz de su espalda…

-…no… no entiendo porque…-

Recordó aquel beso que le dio….

-¿por que?... ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo me siento tan…?-

Recordó lo que prometieron después de eso….

-¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo… tan…?

Fijo la mirada en el techo.

-¿Porque soy tan infeliz?-

Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho, justo como aquella vez, y ese cosquilleo se convirtió en un dolor inmenso, un hilo de sangre se asomo por su labio, de un salto al baño, unos 10 segundos después estaba recostado de la pared, a beses solo siente dolor, otras veces pasa esto, sabe claramente que no debe descuidarse, mas si eso lo ha llevado a estado de coma más de una vez pero no era algo que le preocupaba, se conformaba con vivir de la mejor forma posible.

_***en otro sitio***_

-¡Que-suerte-tienes!-

-Tadski no fue la gran cosa, fue solo un beso de 5 segundos-

-Eso no cambia que allá sido un beso-

-No fue la gran cosa-

-Claro que si, significa que tu le gustas-

-C-claro que no-

-Y porque otra razón te daría un beso-

-No lo sé-

-Y Orihime :3,-

-¿Que?-

-=3, ¿te gusto?-

-B-bue-bueno, no fue algo que me desagradara /-

-El te gusta, se nota por el tono de tu voz-

-T-tt-¡TADSKI!, además si me gustara o no, ¿que con eso?-

-Solo te voy a decir que si a ti te gusta, no podrás huir del destino-

-Hablamos después-

***cuelga el teléfono***

Se acostó en la cama, mirando lo hermosa que estaba la luna esa noche, recordó aquel beso mientras el sonrojo volvía a hacerse presente, estaba notablemente confundida, su corazón sentía muchas emociones, al punto de no poder articular ni una palabra, se fue a caminar para aclarar sus emociones.

Las calles eran desérticas, solo se escuchaban los arrulladores sonidos de la noche, los grillitos, y dos o tres autos.

-No te han dicho que es peligroso caminar en la noche a estas horas-

-I-Ichigo Kurozaki- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la acorralo entre él y un árbol cosa que le provoco algo de dolor.

-Tiempo sin verte, Orihime-

-Ichigo, suéltame- logro decir entre dientes.

-Solo dime quien es ese francotirador cara de…-

-Eso…no te interesa, pero te aseguro que tiene más cojones que tu-

-¡¿conque si princesita!-

-Si tienes la desfachatez de golpear a una chica, seguramente los tiene-

Puso cara de perro y la soltó, la miro fijamente a los ojos, Orihime sabía que con el algo no andaba bien, tal vez Ichigo era malhumorado pero… Ichigo no es así, el la miro de reojo y se marcho, Orihime se calmo y se puso a caminar, la noche era aun joven, apenas el sol acababa de ocultarse. Mientras caminaba se topo con 4 chicas. Rukia, Yoruichi y Soyfong, sus tres antiguas amigas estaban empapadas en llanto, Nell estaba acompañándolas.

-Orihime-

-Nell, ¿chicas que ha pasado?-

-Ese bastardo de Ichigo-

-Orihime, acompáñanos unos momentos-

-devuelta en la mansión de la familia de Nell-

-¿!QUE ICHIGO ISO QUE?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Rukia entre sollozos

-Termino con nosotras tres por teléfono, ¡al mismo tiempo!-

-¡Oye hermano!-

-¡Que Nell!- dijo Ulqui sin salir de su habitación.

-¡Nos preparas unos Martinis!- _(definición de Martini: licor hecho de vodka con jugo o sabor artificial adicional) _

-¡Soy tu hermano no tú mesero!-

-¡Ulquiorra!-

-*suspiro*, ya voy Nell-

Con toda la pereza del mundo, se levanto, agarro a Grimmjow por la el cuello d la camisa mientras este maldecía interiormente (si fuera exteriormente Ulqui lo mata), bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar…

-En fin, Ulquiorra, ¿Cuántos somos en total?-

-En total somos…- apenas paso la mirada en la sala deteniéndose en los ojos de Orihime, fue apenas un segundo de silencio antes de dirigir su mirada a la cocina.

-Grimmjow, en total son 5 mujeres, un hombre y creo que tu estas en una categoría dudosa- dijo sarcásticamente, y mientras esos dos preparaban el licor…

-Nell, me contaste que tu abuelo tiene la mejor empresa licorera-

-Créelo- dijeron los dos hermanitos trayendo una bandeja

-Ulquiorra y yo no somos expertos precisamente pero el abuelo nos enseño lo que sabemos-

-Chicas marquen el límite, no más de una copa-

-Créanme cuando les digo que un par de estos no va a embriagarlas, pero con solo 2 dejas de sentir el rostro-

-Para Rukia un Martini de uva, para Yoruichi de piña, para Soyfong de manzana, para Nell y… Orihime sabor chicle, para Grimmjow de limón, y para mí de menta-

-Lo mas enfermo de ese tipo es que nos utilizo a cada una- dijo Yoruichi entre un sollozo.

-Por lo menos nos junto a todas nosotras- dijo Soyfong dándole un trago a la copa.

-Eso es, tengan una actitud positiva- dijo Grimmjow tratando de alegrar las cosas.

-Es que es tan difícil tenerla- las lagrimas de esas pobres chicas empezaron a brotar… otra vez.

-*suspiro* no soy el mejor para dar consejos- empezó Ulquiorra.

-Por lo que he escuchado de ese tipo, no deberían llorar por él, el no lo vale, es como el hombre de hierro, al parecer nació sin un corazón, además señoritas, dense cuenta, si sigue por este camino, donde sea que el tal Ichigo se acueste hoy, al levantarse el sol de la mañana, el estará so-lo-

-Ulquiorra, mi nuevo amigo y futuro camarada, brindemos por eso- dijo Yoruichi poniendo mejor cara.

-Orihime, debo pedirte disculpas, he sido cruel contigo los últimos años, creo que te tenía celos, ojala que puedas perdonarme-

-El pasado es pasado Rukia, por supuesto que te perdono- se brindaron una sonrisa la una a la otra.

-Ulquiorra, eso me recuerda aquella cita de ese viejo libro-

-… el pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro es un misterio, pero el ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente-

-Eso ha sido lindo-

La máquina de fax empezó a soltar un papel, Ulqui, que estaba a un lado de esta, por coincidente, lo tomo.

-Querido Ulqui, te envió este fax para avisarte que…-

Una sonrisa se extendió completamente en la cara del joven, sus ojos se iluminaron y casi se podía escuchar el coro de ángeles.

-Sera pendejo…-

-Nee-sama, no nos dejes con la duda-

-Ejem… querido Ulqui, te envió este fax para avisaros de que me aprobaron las vacaciones, fue por pura suerte, en fin, estoy planeando ir a visitarte la próxima semana, un cordial saludo a tus hermanos y familiares, (especialmente a tu hermana), el general te manda saludos y toda la compañía de francotiradores etc. Desde la base 3 en la capital de Irak, tu mejor amigo y camarada, Kaworu Nagisa.-

-Nagisa-san viene, genial- dijo un emocionado Grimmjow.

Orihime nunca había visto sonreír a ulquiorra de esa manera, incluso le tenía envidia a el tal Kaworu, termino la fiesta, después de unas agradables conversaciones se fueron marchando, ella se sentía algo extraña, pues el apenas cruzaba la mirada con ella, Orihime temía que ulquiorra estuviera molesta con ella, se sentía mal, mientras los demás hablaban de diferentes cosas, el miraba distraídamente la ventana cual ave encerrada ansia levantar vuelo al cielo, el tiempo se iba como la arena que se lleva el viento, aunque su sonrisa estaba ahí, Orihime sabía que él no sonreía, hay una gran diferencia entre sonreír y disfrazar una mueca de dolor en sonrisa, de mantener los ojos serrados mientras el llanto brota lentamente dentro del, a él le dolía, le dolía fingir que todo estaba perfecto mientras nada lo estaba, puso una pequeña cara de dolor, y Grimmjow, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano…

-Eh Ulquiorra, ¿te sientes bien?-

Cambio su mirada rápidamente.

-por supuesto Grimmjow-

Grimmjow lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sabía claramente que su hermano mayor no estaba de "buen humor", ulquiorra le devolvió la mirada con un mensaje en los ojos que decía que guardara silencio, que estaba bien, se levanto y se retiro, como siempre, aun así se sentía feliz por la visita de su mejor amigo.

-2 semanas después-

*suena el teléfono*

-¿Hola?, habla Orihime-

-Hime-san, ¿estás ocupada?-

-¿Nell?, eto… no, estoy libre-

-¿Me ayudas con la tares de mates?-

-¡Nell!, ¿no puede ayudar alguien más?-

-Porfa Orihime-

-*suspiro*, voy allá Nell-

-0000-

No juzguen a Nell, ella nunca fue tan lista, ellos 2 no se han hablado desde ese día, apenas asen contacto visual, ella piensa que el está molesto con ella, se siente extraña, como si algo anduviera mal, pero las cosas están a punto de ponerse peor. Mientras ellas estudiaban, se podía escuchar un ruido que solo se escucha en barrios bajos o en campos de guerra. Disparos, cada uno pausado…

-Nell, ¿escuchaste eso?-

-¿Eh?, ah, Ulqui está entrenando-

-¿Haciendo que?-

-Entrenando, es francotirador ¿lo recuerdas?, además sus vacaciones se terminan, pronto volverá a Irak-

-¿francotirador?-

-Un militar Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer, jefe del mejor equipo, 3ra compañía de francotiradores norteamericanos-

-¿jefe?-

-Ulqui es el líder del mejor equipo de francotiradores, se ganaron el nombre de Ángeles, también suelen llamarlos apóstoles, deberían estar en la rama española pero siempre los andan trasladando, desde España a Japón, y desde Japón a Estados Unidos -

-Ósea… ¿él a asesinado a…personas?- Nell aparto la mirada del cuaderno, moro el rostro de Orihime, que se dirigía a la ventana por donde se escuchaban los disparos con un notable tono de impresión.

-Es una forma… cruda de decirlo, pero es cierto, Ulquiorra es… un asesino-

****************************************fin del Cap**********************************************

T.T, que iré a poner ahora en este fic, sigan comentando, se acerca el fin.


	6. Hojas que caen, viento que soplan

Suspiros de ángel, capitulo 6: hojas que caen, el viento que sopla.

¡Hola!, un cordial saludo a todos aquellos que están leyendo este fic y que yo se que adoran esta linda parejita, déjenme empezar por explicar un par de cositas, en principal, Ulqui está algo desanimado, hoy las cosas darán un giro algo extraño, y sobre Kaworu, es uno de los buenos así que no se asusten y bueno… ;3 le gusta Nell. XD sigan comentando, eso me anima .

Botas negras, un pantalón con encaje militar o como suelen llamarlo "camuflaje", mi franela blanca y mi suéter militar amarrado en la cadera, un asesino profesional en posición de francotirador practicando en una habitación de paredes duras para aislar el sonido, ese que ven hay con cara de perro, soy yo, pero con un rifle francotirador C-50 en la mano, arma que se iso para perforar tanques de guerra, no es mucho a lo que se llega con solo unas paredes fuertes, vidrio anti balas y sacos de arena que quedan hechos polvo en el suelo, detesto el olor a pólvora en la tarde. Calibre 50 o C-50, como ustedes quieran llamarlo, yo por otra parte solo le digo C, esa cosa es el arma de mano más destructiva que el hombre en su sano juicio pueda emplear, si pues al dispararle a un rebelde en la cadera mientras está corriendo este se parte a la mitad, que bonito dije cuando por un disparo errado le di justamente en esta parte mientras estaba en Irak, o como yo la llamo, la ciudad de pandora, allá a todas horas se escuchan disparos y gritos, pero tranquilos, se aprende a dormir tranquilo, después de un par de meses claro. Ese milki way _**(dato de la autora: milki way es una barra de chocolate)**_ en la boca me daba ese toque sádicamente sexi, estar entrenando bajo tierra no era muy agradable, por el invierno afuera eran un par de grados bajo 0, y adentro de esta habitación eran 32 grados que aunque no sea mucho, para mí ya eso es calor, se me olvidaba, ven a ese ojitos rojos de pelo gris tirando a plateado, sentado y dándole cada 2 segundos a ese control que tiene en la mano, si ese que tiene cara de idiota y que a mi parecer no lo es, ese es Kaworu, mi mejor amigo, discípulo y compañero, nos conocimos durante la segunda guerra mientras estábamos a punto de tirarle de los cojones a ese bastardo racista de Adolf Hitler, a lo de tirarle de cojones me refiero a matarlo, pero, esos jodidos alemanes nos emboscaron, en ese entonces éramos compañeros distantes, apenas hablábamos, y cuando parecía que habíamos acabado con todos sentí un arma en la nuca pero nunca llego a dispararse, le debo la vida a ese, desde ahí nos volvimos súper amigos, el siempre me dice –Ulquiorra amigo, somos tu y yo contra el mundo, en las buenas y en las malas-, pero hasta el sol de hoy todavía nos quejamos de que no pudimos cabrearle el mogollón a Hitler, ósea matarlo por si no entienden el dialecto de España, en ese tipo de momentos cuando recordamos los viejos tiempos yo siempre digo –Joder Kaworu estuvimos así de abrirle un lindo agujero en la cabeza, ¡ASI!- mientras acercaba índice con el pulgar, T.T, pero al último momento Hitler se suicido (si no recuerdo mal) y quedamos con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos, jajaja, aun recuerdo cuanto se molesto -¡LO VES ULQUI, EL MUY PENDEJO SE NOS FUE ADELANTE, MIRALO MIIIIIIIIIIIIIRALO!- mientras señalaba persistentemente el lugar donde murió, dudo que haiga otra cosa que me ponga más feliz que hablar con mi fiel amigo, hemos estado en tantos lugares, Brasil, España, Corea, Vietnam (eso sí fue terrorífico), conflictos políticos, Rusia, , Republica Dominicana, Cuba, Puerto Rico, también en diferentes situaciones como conflictos entre naciones, guerras pequeñas, guerras grandes y en guerras que parecen más bien genocidios y demás, es triste pero es la realidad. En fin, creo que no sería yo sin mi mano derecha. La vida de un francotirador es sencilla en muchos aspectos, leer contractos no es grato para los insensatos, si ven en ti un novato sufrirás los malos tratos, al principio todo es limpio -¿a mí?, ¿contratarme?-, y al final es muy sencillo, -Hijo de puta págame- primero arriesgas el pellejo y después tardan bastante para pagarte. Solo hay una regla en el juego de la muerte, NO DUDES NI UN SEGUNDO, sino acabaras muerto en el suelo. Cuando alas del gatillo, es seguro de que alguien morirá, asegúrate de que ese alguien no seas tú, si ves que la muerte se acerca destruyendo tú alrededor, despídete de los tuyos, mírate con terror al espejo **Y NO DUDES** en cortar tu garganta.

-Eh Kaworu, ¿dejaste de lanzar o la dispensadora se atasco de nuevo?-

-Tienes visita, hum que linda, ¿esa es tu novia Ulqui?-

- Ojala, típico de ti pensar justamente eso, -

-Si cambiara tu estuvieras muerto-

-Tienes razón-

-HUA-

-HUA-

Chocaron los puños al mismo tiempo y se escucho un ¡HUA_**!, (nota de la autora, ¡HUA! Es un saludo militar, una muestra de compañerismo o demás y se pronuncia júa, tiene diferentes usos) **_

-¿Nell y ese rayito de sol al lado de tu hermano?-

-Ese es Nagisa-

Kaworu Nagisa, 24 años, originalmente de Canadá, francotirador novato, es alto, un poquito más bajo que ulquiorra, tiene unos extraños ojos rojos y pelo corto tirando a plateado, _**(es un personaje de Evangelion y… si en el anime es…gay T.T (que pena))**_, conoce a Ulquiorra como la palma de su mano y a el: 3, le gusta Nell.

En fin, Orihime se quedo mirando el arma por unos segunditos mientras él seguía practicando sin prestarle la más mínima atención, no estaba molesto con ella pero no estaba de humor para tener una conversación con alguien, y como Kaworu conoce muy bien a su amigo…

-Discúlpennos un momento-

Arrastro a ulquiorra por el brazo hasta el balcón, lo miro de arriba abajo y al fin y al cabo:

-¿Que paso?-

-¿con que o quién?-

-Con esa chica ulquiorra, te conozco como conoce el ratón al gato que se lo quiere comer-

****5 minutos después****

-No te lo puedo creer-

Por razones obvias, el alma de ulquiorra se salía curiosamente por la boca mientras este estaba medio consiente en el suelo:

-Ulquiorra coquetón, besaste a una civil normal, si la prensa se entera será como un suicidio social-

-Y como consecuencia la burla de los 15 idiotas que están a mi mando, no es algo que me importe realmente-

-Ya veo *risita*-

-Kaworu, te estás…-

-*risa*-

-¡Serás capullo!-

-¡Te gusta!-

-Kawoooru, no me agás matarte-

-¿Por que no se lo dices?-

-Entiende Kaworu, es la primera vez que siento algo tan grande por una chica-

-Dile lo que sientes, solo se franco, cuando llega el momento el destino actuara por si solo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

Kaworu fue a acompañar a Grimmjow a hacer unas compras, *tal vez tenga razón* fue lo primero que pensé, sentí que el pecho se me comprimía de los nervios, aunque nervios de acero me sobran, solo miren donde trabajo, mas esta vez era diferente que a cualquier chica que se me allá presentado antes, baje al patio y me senté debajo de un árbol, silenciosamente ella se fue acercando…

-se que estas hay Inoue-

-Q-quería preguntarte algo-

-dime-

-¿Estas molesto con migo?-

-No… ¿Por qué e de estarlo?-

-yo…-

Ella nunca supo cómo, pero termino sentada en el suelo mientras le abrazaba la cadera y Orihime que es una chica tímida no tardo en sonrojarse…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Aprendí un par de trucos en Irak-

-ya veo-

-y… ¿decías?-

-quería…. Quería preguntarte algo…-

-adelante-

-… ¿porque me besaste?-

-¿No es algo obvio?-

-n-no me dejes con la duda-

-Sencillamente, yo te amo-

-… ¿Qué?-

-*risa*, que inocente eres, pero sí, yo te amo Inoue Orihime-

Mientras un paparazzi tomaba una foto en secreto, del otro lado del mundo, suena un teléfono…

-¿Hola?.. Habla la directora de la cosmopolita (revista farandulera)-

-Señorita, tengo la noticia para la portada de este mes-

-Cuéntame-

-Parece que nuestro francotirador favorito, ulquiorra, tiene un pequeño noviazgo con una chica-

-….PERFECTO!, ¡sigue tomando fotos que esta noticia estará en el top los mejores escándalos entre actrices!-

Quieren saber cómo me volví famoso, comenzó todo con unas fotos que saco la cosmo sobre las familias más ricas de los tiempos, y la foto que me sacaron les gusto a varios cientos de directores de películas y media población de mundial de mujeres que leen esta revista, perfecta figura, rico y en sima es uno de los mejores francotiradores del mundo decía el artículo, las llamadas no tardaron en llegar y después de actuar en mis vacaciones para unas cuantas películas cobre fama de inmediato y unos cuantos millones de dólares, actualmente estoy comprometido a hacer una película de guerra con el famoso director William Fitcher, además de francotirador eres un actor talentoso, dijo mi amigo William, y los demás directores están asiendo fila para contratarlo y las fanáticas para pedir autógrafos. Además de algunas desventajas, ser famoso tiene sus ventajas, soy uno de los 5 hombres más sexis de Hollywood, gracias mi querido público,

*************************************************se pudo interesante XD*******************************************************

¡Hola! que tal el Cap, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han comentado y los que han leído este fic hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias, pronto subo el próximo capitulo


	7. La carta del cuervo negro

Suspiros de Ángel…

Capitulo 7: la carta del cuervo negro

Hola y un cordial saludo a mis lectores, no tengo nada que decir más que disfruten el capitulo:

Lo dijo, ulquiorra le acaba de decir que la ama, ella no se lo podía creer, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, voltio la cara lentamente hacia el rostro de él y lo miro a los ojos mientras su rosado rostro se calmaba, el tenia en ese momento una coqueta y real sonrisa, y su rostro estaba completamente calmado, con que a esto se le adhiere la expresión "nervios de acero".

-Te has quedado muda-

-N-no sé que decir, me alagas-

-Y… y tu Orihime, ¿me amas?-

-Yo… yo…-

Se escucho un ruido de una rama quebrándose, Ulquiorra de inmediato observo el jardín, lo miro fijamente y volvió a lo que estaba.

-mejor me largo- dijo un paparazzi al notar la mirada asesina de ulquiorra.

Por otro lado aquello era una escena conmovedora, el acostado en la yerba que tenia restos de nieve aun, debajo de ese árbol y ella acostada a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro, serró los ojos unos segundos mientras él la esperaba calmadamente. Se sentó a su lado y ella iso lo mismo, planto sus exageradamente verdes ojos en los de la chica. Tomo la barbilla de la chica y tomo su mano.

-¿Me amas Orihime?-

-*trago saliva*, yo… yo…-

-tú, tú, ¿tú qué?-

-T-trato de decirte que… de acuerdo ¿sí?, me gustas mucho-

-lo sabía, ¿eres muy nerviosa lo sabías?

-Y tú presionas demasiado para ser mi actual novio-

-¿Tú novio?, eso me gusta-

-Acostúmbrate a que te diga así, mi novio-

El la soltó y ella se acomodo entre sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba cariñosamente, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar su corazón, para ella que él la abrazara, se sentía como un Ángel posando sus alas a su alrededor, aunque en ese momento ulquiorra se sentía feliz y el más afortunado del mundo, su rostro cambio de expresión a una mueca de dolor que de seguro ustedes ya conocen, se agarro la garganta y Orihime empezó a escuchar un sonido algo irregular en su pecho.

-Eto… ¿te sientes bien?-

Trago, y esta vez no fue saliva…

-Por supuesto- dijo con voz temblorosa

Ella volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su pecho mientras el rostro de Ulqui se calmaba, pero ese sonido seguía hay y para ella era algo preocupante. *no es el momento* se dijo él para sus adentros.

*5 minutos después*

-Ejem? ¿Interrumpo algo?-

Se despegaron de un susto.

-¡K-Kaworu!-

-Dice Nell que es hora de comer-

-No tengo hambre-

*Clang*

-¡Kaworu, Orihime! ¡Porque ha sido eso!- dijo agarrándose la frente con dolor.

-¡Porque estas demasiado delgado!-

-¡que dirá el General y los chicos si vuelves y te ven a sí!-

-¡Si no comes no…! ¿Eh Kaworu?, ¿volver a donde?-

En ese momento bajaron la cabeza, los malos recuerdos de ese lugar se apiñaban provocando aquel sentimiento de vacio al que el ser humano tanto teme.

-A Irak-

-Las vacaciones no son eternas, en cualquier momento nos llegara una carta solicitando nuestro regreso-

_***hace 5 años***_  
_Base central militar, Irak, el olor a sangre, el olor a arena, el olor a pólvora, y el olor a putrefacción no es algo que deba mezclarse, la arena no se supone que deba ser roja, sino blanca, el cielo debería ser azul, no gris, y yo no debería estar asesinando personas, yo no debería tener los ojos tan apagados, pero por alguna razón... aunque mi vida sea un desastre… no me importa. _

_-chicos nos aprobaron las vacaciones-_

_-¿como los convenció jefe?-_

_-por puro milagro, Sasuke, revisa en mi tienda, tiene que haber algo hay-_

_-Quien lo diría jefe, una botella de vodka eeristof y unos vasos- _

_-En fin, brindo porque hemos salido con vida de la trinchera-_

_-y por tomarnos una de estas juntos en los próximos 15 años que nos quedan de servicio-_

_*se enciende la radio*_

_-¡emergencia, águila 1, emergencia águila 1!-_

_El oficial al mando rápidamente toma el radio…._

_-Aquí águila 1 respondan- _

-_¡Aquí el escuadrón 3 desde el cuadrante 9, envíen refuerzos, repito, envíen refuerzos…. *kkkjjjj*, rapi…!.* Kkkjjjjjjj*- _

_-Escuadrón 3 respondan-_

_*Kkjjjjjjj*_

_-Escuadrón 3 respondan-_

_-Señor, perdimos la señal, mensaje del águila 2, dicen que ha ocurrido una explosión en el cuadrante 9, esperamos sus órdenes- _

_-Envíen el escuadrón de rescate, Ulquiorra te pongo a cargo- _

_-Sí señor, Sasuke, Kaworu, vámonos- _

*minutos más tarde*

_-no es la escena más agradable-_

_-*suspiro*, parece que fue una emboscada-_

_-esperamos ordenes señor-_

_-Divídanse en 3 equipos, quiero que hagamos un rastreo en todo el perímetro, notifíquenme por radio si hay sobrevivientes- _

_*****fin del flash back*****_

Mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a la mesa, la familia estaba conversando entretenidamente en la sala principal, era un buen momento para almorzar, de un momento a otro un silencio sepulcral entre los civiles se iso presente mientras dos marines uniformados entraron por la puerta principal, como los únicos que tenían que ver con la milicia en ese momento eran Ulqui y Kaworu, no tardaron en ponerse de pie haciendo el típico saludo militar.

-Soldados identifíquense-

-Ulquiorra Cifer, tercera rama de francotiradores de los Estados Unidos de América-

-Kaworu Nagisa, tercera rama de francotiradores de los Estados Unidos de América, su compañero-

-Mensaje del águila 1 desde la base de Irak, se les solicita a ustedes y a los 13 cuervos restantes reportarse en la base para seguir cumpliendo sus servicios, presentarse dentro de 3 semanas en la fuerza aérea para ser trasladados, firman el teniente general Roy Mustang, el camión pasara mañana a recoger los rifles, con su permiso-

Mientras los soldados se retiraban, los dos francotiradores se miraron a la cara y bajaron la mirada rápidamente, un respiro hondo se iso notar por parte de Ulqui, al levantar el rostro tenían una leve cara de asco, se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Chicos… ¿no van a comer?-

-Ahora sí que no tengo apetito-

-Nell… ¿a que se refería aquel soldado con cuervos?- le susurro al oído.

-Llegue a decirte que mi hermano era jefe de un escuadrón de francotiradores, pues en total son 15, 15 asesinos, 15 cuervos-

****************************************fin del capitulo********************************************************************

¿Que creían? ¿Qué las cosas iban a ponerse geniales? Ya era hora de que se complicaran, y un último dato… este fic está en sus capítulos finales. Y estoy segura de que será algo triste.


	8. holl Valance

Suspiros de ángel, Cap 8:

Entre las alas de un Ángel.

HOOOOLA, bueno este Cap es extraño y dramático, pero esta de interesante. ***********************************************************************************************************************

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, no quiero levantarme de la cama, me duele tanto el pecho y casi no puedo respirar y no pude dormir mucho anoche, mas si cada par de oras volvía a tener otra recaída y por más que quiera no puedo dejar de sangrar, casi no siento la garganta, me gustaría tanto no tener que pasar por esto, parece que realmente voy a morir puesto que el martirio que estoy sufriendo es incurable, estar vivo se me ha vuelto una tarea tan difícil Pero.. Lo juro, quiero vivir.

Recuerdo que me levante de la cama, mire el calendario, tengo 5 días antes de regresar, quiero ver a mis compañeros pero quiero quedarme con mis familiares, y más aun, quiero quedarme con ella, arregle mi habitación, me aliste y me fui a desayunar con mirada baja, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con la mano guiando mis pasos tocando la pared, estoy algo desorientado creo, me pare en la ventana al ver un animalillo volando por ahí, ver palomas en la ciudad es algo común, la mire un largo tiempo, sus alas cubiertas de un plumaje brillante y oscuro, volvió a levantar vuelo hacia arriba, con mis manos en los bolsillos me quede viendo como se alejaba.

-¿Estas hay?-

-Eh?, ah hola Grimm- el me miro de arriba abajo mientras yo arqueaba una ceja, el soltó una risilla mientras me mostraba la portada de la revista a lo cual no le preste mucha atención, es incomodo que el mundo se entere de mis relaciones personales, sentí un tirón en el pecho, lleve mi mano a donde sentía esa molesta sensación que fue convirtiéndose en un dolor muy grande, a decir verdad estoy asustado, cada vez está sucediendo mas y mas frecuente, Grimm paro de reír al notar lo tardío que reaccionaba, intente dar un paso pero tropecé y caí de rodillas, no recuerdo lo que Grimm llego a decir en ese momento, creo que grito algo, mire al suelo donde estaban un par de gotitas rojas, mi vista se nublo, sentí que me tomaron del estomago, lo último que recuerdo fue que, justo en la rama donde había visto la paloma, había un enorme cuervo de ojos rojos, perdí el conocimiento y creo que me desmalle.

Que asco, susurre en ruso, si en ruso, al sentir el sabor metálico y desagradable en mi boca, puedo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia chocando fuertemente en la ventana, que asco, volví a susurrar esta vez en francés, no sé porque me ha cogido con decir algo en esos idiomas, mire el reloj de la pared, 5:34 pm, dormí 9 horas seguidas, que molesto, susurre en japonés, me senté en la cama y…

-Ah ulquiorra, decidiste unirte a los vivos-

-Muy graciosos Zyael-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un auto-

Me dispuse a salir mientras Zyael me advertía con la mirada, mas tarde hablaría con él, camine por el mismo pasillo donde me desmalle, este tenía vista al jardín, la lluvia cubría las hojas, me sentía un poco solo, sabía que como se estaba poniendo esto moriría en cuestión de años, sentí la suave brisa abrazarme cuando aquella chica de ojos llorosos se me abalanzaba, yo la abrase con fuerza.

-Estoy bien-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Orihime… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

Fueron los minutos más largos de toda mi desgraciada vida, le conté todo con lujo de detalles, si no lo iba a lamentar tarde o temprano, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su rostro se empapo en lagrimas, tal vez no debía decírselo, joder soy el tipo más idiota del mundo, le conté mi pasado, el porqué de algunas cosas, después de lo que fue la conversación mas incomoda que tuve en mi vida, ya era de de noche, levante su rostro hasta verle los ojos, seque su rostro y le brinde una sonrisa amable.

-Detesto verte llorar-

-Eres muy introvertido-

Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, tomando mi mano y parecía que no la soltaría en un buen rato, es el del tipo de momentos que me gusta ver los bella que es, sus hermosos ojos, su brillante cabello, puede que sea algo testaruda pero le agrega ese toque dulce, quisiera darle el mundo entero, verla sonreír todo el tiempo, verla juguetear con un mechón de cabello cuando está nerviosa, no sé que es lo que tiene que me cautiva tanto, ella sabe cómo mover mi mundo, casi puedo volar al sentir sus cálidos labios, a ella le gusta Jugar con la chapilla militar que cuelga de mi cuello, es tan tierna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás a Irak?-

-10 años-

-Sera mucho tiempo-

-te veré cuando tenga 35-

-*suspiro*, de acuerdo-

-Orihime…- dije con cara seria.

-Dime-

-Voy a volver ¿me escuchaste?, espérame-

-…de acuerdo-

-Lo prometes-

-No me importa cuánto tardes en volver, te esperare-

No pude evita darle aquel beso

-Gracias-

Termine por levantarme y marcharme mientras ella me seguía, podía escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, es algo muy calmante, mire la mano donde minutos antes se posaba la de ella, joder pensé a mis adentros, estoy enamorado.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo conversando animadamente, Orihime se cubrió la boca con las manos tratando de callar las risas, me mordí el labio tratando y solté una leve risa.

-Conversaciones de pareja, verdad Inoue-

Se dieron vuelta a lo que Orihime y yo nos echábamos a reír, se quedaron rojos y en silencio por unos 2 segundos.

-¡Nee-sama!-

-¡N-no es eso senpai!-

-¡Llegamos!- gritaron al unisonó las amigas de Nell al asomar la cabeza por la pared.

-jajaja, venga chicos, salgamos un rato- dijo la sonriente Rukia

Caminar ase bien, además necesito algo de aire fresco, convencí a Grimm y a Nnoritra de acompañarnos, recuerdo que fuimos al cine, comimos helado, las ciudad estaba hermosa, finalmente, mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, caminábamos por un camino rodeado de arboles, la hierba verde y el sonido de los grillos era una melodía preciosa, Orihime me tomo del brazo al ver a un grupo de pandilleros, entre ellos el peli naranja, nos advertimos con miradas pero seguimos conversando.

-eh Ichigo, ¿no son esas tus ex?-

-cuanto tiempo, chicos miren, hay esta Orihime con el soldadito y sus perros-

Lo mire de arriba abajo sin prestarle la mínima atención.

-como te decía Kaworu, el jefe y yo siempre hablamos a solas sobre los reclutas y creo que…-

-¿A solas?- dijo interrumpiéndome, fue algo molesto y simplemente me defendí.

-Calla y sigue disfrutando tu cigarrillo, cachorro naranja-

Retome rumbo con los demás, Kaworu y Grimm les echaron una mirada.

-El buen soldado lo hace por atrás- susurro el en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes lo escucháramos, de una mordida rompí el palillo de helado que estaba mordisqueando, me di vuelta fulminándolo con la mirada, Kaworu se poso a mi lado y le indico a Grimm y a Nnoritra que cuidara de las chicas, parece que tendríamos problemas.

-O disculpa, te ofendí, SOLDADITO-

-Te advierto que no me está gustando este juego, mas aun que no me gusta perder-

El saco una navaja del bolsillo, yo coloque mi mano dentro del mío.

-Pues a mí tampoco- lanzo el primer ataque, el cual pare fisilmente con la mano.

-Mal chico Ichigo- los demás se dispusieron a ayudar a Ichigo a lo que Kaworu y yo no tardamos en dejar inconscientes, Ichigo se levanto del suelo y trato de acertarme un golpe, no fue muy difícil ganarle, estoy entrenado para luchar. Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo y yo sentado en su espalda, sus ayudantes estaban inconscientes mientras Kaworu se sacudía las manos, los demás aplaudieron asombrados.

-no te conviene que la prensa se entere de esto, si el gánster de mi abuelo se entera de que trataste de agredirme a la noche estarás bajo el agua-

-joder-

-este es del tipo de momentos en el que agradezco el arduo entrenamiento en la academia-

¡Hola!, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Sakura rose Cifer en principal, a shiro XD, a yagami vangola, a lady-daly, a otakulove, a toaneo07 y a MC XxX por sus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo X3, en el próximo Cap are mi primer lemon D: , y yo sinceramente no sé hacer nada de "eso", en fin, esta vez Ichigo es el antagonista de este fic.


	9. Cuando el sol debe olvidar a la Luna

Hola, este es mi segundo Cap, lean este mensajito antes: ADVERTENCIA, este Cap contiene LEMON, L-E-M-O-N, caracterizado por tener contenido sexual que puede resultar perturbarte para mis queridos lectores, puede provocar deseos morbosos o incontrolable hemorragia nasal, este es mi primer lemon así que comenten que tal lo hice D:, gracias O/O. si quieren una descripción más concreta:

El siguiente contenido puede ser perturbarte para el público, se recomienda discreción.

.

.

.

.

El pronóstico anunciaba lluvia todo el día, eran las tres de la tarde cuando Orihime la contemplaba, tomando una taza de café mientras leía un libro, el día estaba tan calmado que era molesto, no había nada que hacer más que esperar a que algo interesante ocurriera, se dirigió a la puerta, caminar sería mejor que quedarse asiendo nada. Ese día estaba algo decaída.

La calle estaba un poco vacía, tenía que aclarar su mente un poco, los últimos días fueron muy duros, y mañana se tendrían que despedir, estaba un poco triste por eso.

-Hoy no llevas esa sonrisa-

-que raro verte por aquí Kaworu-

-voy de camino a una tienda a buscar a Nell, ¿pasa algo malo?-

-no, solo estoy algo nostálgica porque se irán-

-no te pongas triste, vamos a volver, será mejor que aproveches el día-

-¿aprovechar el día?-

-veras, voy a pasarme este día con porque la amo, será mejor pasar este día con ella y guardar un buen recuerdo para los próximos 10 años-

-Tienes razón-

-El te quiere mucho ¿lo sabías?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ve y hazle compañía un rato-

-Después de todo… eres tan interesante como me contaron-

-¿Quién?-

-jejeje, te contare dentro de 10 años-

-parece que no soy el único interesante, nos vemos cachorrita-

*tiene razón*, pensó Orihime, y no tardo mucho tiempo antes que optara por dirigirse a esa mansión, camino muy pensativa, y mientras lo hacia se olvidaba del mundo y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se detuvo a medio camino porque, ahora todo era diferente, sabía que si continuaba caminando sería más difícil para los dos, no importa lo que sentía ni las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo amaba y no soltarlo nunca, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. El cielo tan nublado empezó a llorar lentamente y rápidamente se refugió en un bar cercano, con iluminación cálida y música jazz.

-¿va a pedir algo señorita?- pregunto amablemente el servidor.

-…. Quiero algo ligero-

-sale una sidra-

-El licor es la mejor arma para bloquear la mente-

-pero nunca tan fuerte para bloquear el corazón ¿verdad ulquiorra?-

-buenas noches Orihime, que raro verte en un bar-

-no suelo beber mucho, ¿y tú?-

-de vez en cuando, cuando estoy decaído-

-Su sidra señorita-

-gracias*suspiro*-

-si yo tampoco quería verte hoy-

-que bueno que pensamos igual ulquiorra-

Si saben lo que es sentir angustia, multiplíquenlo por 10, divídanlo en 2 y súbanlo a las octavogesima potencia (si es que existe ese cálculo) y así es como se sienten esos 2, ni siquiera se atreven a mirarse a la cara, y cada vez Orihime se sentía peor al notar la frialdad y tristeza de ulquiorra. Se levanto de su silla llamando la atención de él y le dijo:

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me acompañarías a mi casa?-

Lo pensó un par de segundos, -de acuerdo-

Los minutos se alargaron mientras caminaban, la lluvia había parado por ahora, se pararon en la será que queda enfrente de la casa de Orihime, fue como si el tiempo de hubiera detenido, se quedaron mirando la puerta, y si no fuera porque empezó a llover a cantaros se hubieran quedado allí un largo tiempo, entraron rápidamente, lo que faltaba, además de que el destino patea a esos dos encima les hecha agua.

Ella se sentó callada y él se apoyo en una pared, Orihime bajo la vista, el destino tenía 5 segundos antes de que se pusiera a llorar, una sensación fría recorrió la espalda de Ulquiorra, si se había propuesto algo era nunca hacer llorar a una chica. Orihime estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando sintió el cálido toque en su barbilla, le levanto el rostro lo suficiente y antes de que dijera palabra le dio un beso. Orihime dudo al principio pero finalmente se lo devolvió, el se sentó a su lado en aquel sofá, los besos se volvieron mas y mas apasionados, tomo a Orihime de las piernas y la sentó encima de las suyas a lo que ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿quieres que siga?-

-claro-

Empezó a besarle el cuello y ella a acariciarle la espalda, lentamente fue deslizando su mano por debajo de su blusa, un gemido de Orihime fue silenciado por un beso que se puso a explorar el interior de su boca mientras apretaba suavemente un pecho de la víctima, Orihime jadeaba y debes en cuando soltaba un leve gemido, ella le desabrocho la camisa y el pantalón, el deslizo una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y de un solo tirón arranco sus bragas.

-esto… ¿no crees que vamos un poco rápido?- dijo Orihime con la cara completamente roja.

-¿quieres que siga?-le volvió a preguntar.

-…si-

Le volvió a besar y empezó a explorar las regiones internas de la chica, Orihime gemía mientras el aumentaba la velocidad, la recostó en el mueble y finalmente entro dentro de ella, Orihime trataba de contener los gemidos y apretaba débilmente la envoltura de los cojines, el aumento la velocidad y miraba con diversión sin emitir ni un solo sonido, ella se le colgó del cuello y el la siguió besando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciando su espalda mientras ella se la aruñaba, y no tardo mucho antes de que llegara el primer orgasmo.

El se sentó en el sofá y tomo a la chica de las piernas volviendo a acomodarse en sus entrañas, la embistió con tanta fuerza que los pechos de la chica comenzaron a saltar.

-¡oh dios ulquiorra!- grito extasiada.

-no la escucho soldado-

De pronto la expresión del chico cambio, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y instintivamente aumento mas y mas la velocidad, entrecerró los ojos y jadeo un poco mientras dejaba a la pobre chica hecha polvo, finalmente exploto a lo que la chica soltó un grito, la soltó y ella lo abrazo.

-Si esa fue nuestra primera vez vas a matarme a polvos algún día-

-Perdón, perdón-

-Tranquilo, no estuvo mal-

-¿Te pudo pedir algo?-

-Lo que sea-

-Córtate las uñas-

-jejeje si lo siento-

-por cierto….-

-¿Que?-

-…..nada- dijo al levantarse y abotonarse el pantalón.

-no recuerdo que fuera tan grande-

-¿que cosa?-

Ella señalo a su espalda.

-¿a eso?, a veces olvido que esta hay-

-¿Y que ibas a preguntarme?-

-*suspiro*, ¿vas a ir a despedirme mañana?-

-Bueno pues, eso creo-

-me gustaría verte-

-entonces iré-

-gracias-

El termino y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla ella tomo su mano.

-no quiero que vayas-

-lo siento Orihime, pero no es mi decisión-

-Entiendo-

-hasta mañana, levántate temprano-

-Adiós-

Ah! Este Cap fue tan confuso de hacer, me resulto incomodo y estoy segura de que el lemon no fue tan bueno como esperaban, pero en fin, el próximo capítulo es el ultimo.


	10. hasta pronto

Suspiros de ángel….Capitulo final.

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, a eso de las 4:30, mire por la ventana y el sol no había salido, tarde 15 minutos en alistarme, empaque un par de camisas y un sombrero además de lo básico, mi vocación de aventurero, 10 consejos, mil recuerdos, empaque mis ganas de quedarme, mis deseos de transformarme en el hombre que soñé y lo he logrado, mi uniforme colmado de medallas ganadas con mucho esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lagrimas.

-15 minutos- anuncio Kaworu del otro lado de la puerta.

Alcé la mirada a la repisa, donde estaba una imagen de Jesús crucificado, me arrodille y le suplique que cuidara de todos ellos, que no les pasara nada, que los protegiera, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de abrirla mire de nuevo esa habitación, sabía que al volver estaría igual que como la deje, en mi escritorio había una foto que sacamos hace unos día, la familia entera, incluyéndola a ella, la mire unos segundos y no dude en guardarla en mi equipaje, aun sabiendo la nostalgia que me causaría verla todos los días, serré los ojos y me dirigí hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pude, me dolía tanto estar ahí, baje la mirada.

-eh campeón, ¿estás bien?-

-…Si padre-

-Ya es hora-

Baje las escaleras acompañado de Kaworu, le agradezco que siempre está a mi lado, y hay esta mi familia, todos incluyéndola a ella, me despedí de todos, uno por uno, disfrace una mueca de sonrisa y les dije adiós, Nell, Orihime, Kaworu y yo nos subimos al auto, mire hacia atrás y vi como la casa se alejaba, pronto estábamos tan lejos que se veían las montañas y bosques, y cerca de la costa, la base aérea, me distraje cuando ella tomo mi mano, la mire a los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas, ella me abrazo y se hundió en mi pecho, y el resto del camino nos la pasamos abrazados.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo y salimos, nos dirigimos al área destinada, vi a mis compañeros y tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de irme, respire hondo tratando de contener el grito que quería soltar, era como una tortura, se que será mucho tiempo, ¿Qué pasara con ellos en todos esos años?, no quiero irme, pero es muy tarde para retroceder, solo sentí cuando ella se tiro a mis brazos.

-¿Es… esta es la despedida?- dijo entre sollozos.

-…..Así es linda-

-¿te veré otro día verdad?-

-Si linda-

-pero será mucho tiempo-

-escucha Orihime…- dije al poner mi mano en su pecho.- Yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo, pero depende de ti saber dónde encontrarme-

-….Entiendo-

-*suspiro* te voy a extrañar-

-y yo a ti, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Inoue-

Recuerdo que levante su rostro y la mire a los ojos, la bese, me llamaron para irme, la abrase y la solté, y con ella deje un pedazo de mi alma.

Mire por la ventana del avión, las nubes y lo claro del cielo, supongo que…. Los finales son tan inevitables como las estaciones, pero esto no es un final, y aun si lo fuera, eh aprendido que…. En la vida, cada final es un nuevo comienzo.

…_**..fin**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales: rose Cifer en principal, a shiro XD, a yagami vangola, a lady-daly, a otakulove, a toaneo07 y a MC XxX**_

_**En memoria de: Kevin Alexander, te extraño amigo.**_


End file.
